Korra
|-|Pre Spirit World= |-|Post Spirit World= |-|Giant Form= |-|Raava Connected= Summary Korra is the current incarnation of the Avatar and immediate successor of Avatar Aang. Born and raised in the Southern Water Tribe, where she mastered waterbending, earthbending, and firebending, she later relocated to Republic City to attain a similar proficiency with airbending under the tutelage and guidance of Tenzin as well as overcome her aversion to the spiritual aspects of the bending arts. With the assistance of Aang's spirit, Korra gained the ability to energybend and after connecting with her past lives, she gained the capacity to enter the Avatar State at will, marking her transition into a fully realized Avatar. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C | High 8-C | 7-B Name: Korra Origin: Avatar: The Last Airbender Gender: Female Age: 21 Classification: Human, Bender, Avatar Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Manipulation of the four elements known as bending, Airbending (Air generation, manipulation and flight), Waterbending (Water manipulation, healing and ice generation), Earthbending (Earth manipulation and seismic sense), Metalbending (Metal manipulation and generation), Firebending (Fire generation, manipulation and lightning redirection), Energybending (Able to manipulate another person's life energy can impart them with knowledge instantly, remove one's bending completely, or restore one's bending), Astral Projection (Able to go to the Spirit World in this state) Attack Potency: Building level+ (Comparable to Mako and Bolin) | Large Building level (Easily far above regular benders and should be comparable if not superior to kid Katara and Toph, could fight Amon with her Airbending) | City level (Redirected the energy of the Spirit Energy Cannon, which was able to vaporize a portion of a mountain) Speed: Massively Hypersonic combat speed and reactions (Consistently fights those who can react to lightning) | Massively Hypersonic combat speed and reactions (Should not be significantly slower in comparison to Zuko, who managed to catch a lightning bolt) | At least Massively Hypersonic combat speed and reactions Lifting Strength: Superhuman. Class 100 to Class M with bending Striking Strength: Building Class+ with bending | Large Building Class with bending | City Class Durability: Building level+ with bending | Large Building level with bending | City level Stamina: Very high Range: Standard melee range. Several dozens of meters with waterbending/firebending/earthbending/airbending. | Tens of kilometers. Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: A bit below average, she is incredibly hot-headed. Millenia's worth of knowledge and wisdom in Avatar State. Weaknesses: Korra cannot firebend during a solar eclipse, and cannot waterbend during a lunar eclipse. Key: Base (Season 1-2) | Base (Season 3-4) | Avatar State and Giant Form Others Notable Victories: Elemental HERO Flame Wingman (Yu-Gi-Oh!) Flame Wingman's Profile (Note: Avatar State Korra was used. Speed was Equalized) Notable Losses: Corrin (Fire Emblem) Corrin's Profile (Omega Yato Corrin fought Avatar State Korra, and speed was equalized) Sirus (Dark Cloud) Sirus' Profile (Speed was equalized) Aang (Avatar: The Last Airbender) Aang's profile (Both were High 8-C and speed was equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Avatar: The Last Airbender Category:Nickelodeon Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Humans Category:Air Users Category:Earth Users Category:Fire Users Category:Water Users Category:Energy Users Category:Female Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Ice Users Category:Healers Category:Flight Users Category:Metal Users Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Element Users Category:Astral Projection Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7